Selene's birthday
by unitfive
Summary: Since it's Kate Beckinsale's birthday this thurseday. i thought it would be fun to see how Selene celebrates her birthday. Set after Evolution one shot please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own underworld, they are owned by Danny McBride and Len Wiseman

(Selene looked out the window of Michael's truck with a sigh and annoyed look) Michael were are we going? (Selene asked for the one hundredth time since they got in the truck)

It's a surprise Selene (Michael told her as he intertwined there hands together as she replied to his request)

Michael remember what I told you? (Selene told her boyfriend for three months now) I don't like surprises, Especially if they involve being out in the daylight (Selene hated going into the sun even though it had been three months since she drank Alexander's blood, and became a true Day walker)

Oh come on Selene (Michael protested and gave her the puppy dog look she hated so much) You have to do something for your birthday don't you? (Michael reminded her) You think I would forget?

Oh Michael how sweet you remembered (She put her hands together and made a mocking sound) My birthday (Selene scuffed) It just reminds me how old I'm getting,

Yeah your almost 700 (Michael said as Selene shot him an angry glare and he shut up) I'm sorry but on the other hand, This does give us a chance to act normal for a day, And do things normal couples do (Michael told her with a smile, hoping she would give in)

Michael were not normal couple, Besides you're a Hybrid and I'm a vampiress, Were not normal ! (Selene reminded him coldly) I mean, what did we do for our first date do you remember? (Selene asked him)

Um we went to New York to try and gain acceptance from the American coven (Michael said)

Which we succeeded by the way (Selene pointed out to him) But that wasn't our first date (She told him as she folded her arms disappointed that he had forgotten)

Your right (Michael said) Ok we tried to go to the movies and dancing like a normal couple (Michael said)

And what happened? (Selene asked him)

You mean the part were you got us kicked out of the theater for almost choking a guy to death? (Michael tried to hide a small grin) or the Lycan attack afterwards?

Both (Selene said as she looked at Michael with a mischievous grin and caressed her fingers under his chin) But you got to admit, That guy deserved it.

(Michael blushed a bit as Selene's fingers caressed his) Selene he accidentally threw pop corn at you, How did he deserve it?

What? He deserved it (Selene said shrugging her shoulders trying to look innocently)He was messing up our first date (Selene said as she kissed Michael on the cheek)Besides you know me and my moods, I snap really easily

Yeah I know that (Michael said as he took a turn and suddenly stopped the car)Well were here

Here? (Selene asked in amazement as she was looking a typical state fair) But Michael there are innocent children here? What if our enemies try to attack us?

Relax Selene, I'm sure this is the last place our enemies would expect us at (Michael pointed out)And besides, That didn't stop you from wanting to go to the movies and a club on our first date.

Damn he's right (Selene said in her mind as she got out of the car and walked towards him)Ok ok you win (She pouted and leaned into Michael's arms as he put them around her neck) I'm just glad I wore normal clothes today (She laughed looking at her rolling stones shirt, and Blue jeans) I'm still getting use to human clothing ( Selene made a decision recently to were human clothing in the day so she can fit in with the humans. And her regular leather clade outfit at night, when her and Michael go out for patrol)

You look great babe (Michael gave her a two thumbs up, They both laughed and kissed each other on the lips) Your ready? (Selene nodded at him as they went on down to the fair)

(Selene and Michael walked around the fair for almost an hour, Of course Selene won almost all of the games and Michael didn't when anything)

Come on , Step right up and see if you can accurately shoot each target three times with this shot gun ( A man at a game booth said announcing over the crowd) Hey ms? Would you like a round at it? ( The man asked Selene waving a shotgun at her face)

(She began to get annoyed and almost snapped but remembered,) It's your birthday (She reminded herself) Have fun and relax,

Sure why not? (Selene said in her thick British tone and walked over to the booth with Michael and took the shotgun) I mean it is my birthday (She told the man with a smile and

Well happy birthday, Do you know how to fire a weapon? (The man asked Selene as Michael tried to hold back a grin on his face)

Do I know how to fire a weapon (Selene said sarcastically in her mind and decided to play along) Um no sir I don't know how to fire a weapon (She said cutely and innocently) But um I'm sure my boyfriend over here (Pointing to Michael) Wouldn't mind firing for me and winning me that Dracula doll for my birthday(She pointed to the Dracula doll hanging from the prize section)

(Michael was about to protest but then realized what she was doing and they exchanged looks, She was trying to act normal for him, and he smiled brightly at her)Of course I would dear (Michael said and kissed her on the lips taking the shot gun from her hands)

That would be 5.50$ a round (The man said looking at Michael)

(Michael sighed and reluctantly paid the man and began to aim his weapon, He began firing but he got two instead of five) Damn (Michael muttered as Selene laughed some)

Aw that's a shame, you couldn't get anything for your girl on her birthday (The man said taking back his gun as Michael's blood began to boil at him)Better luck next year mate.

(Selene then looked at Michael as she saw how mad and hurt he was that he couldn't win anything for her, She then smiled and got an idea) You know what? (Selene said to the man) I bet you twenty dollars my boyfriend can't hit those five targets one more time around,

Selene? (Michael said as Selene pushed her fingers to his lips to quiet him and gave him a look) I believe in you Michael, Remember our training and what I taught you, You can do it (Selene said rubbing her arm on his trying to get him some confidence)

And what do I get if I win? (Michael teased her, as Selene blushed)

You might get me tonight if your lucky (She flirted back)Either way you have me (They kissed passionately as the man scuffed some)

Excuse me but I have other customers, Is he going to shoot or not? ( The man asked as Michael and Selene looked annoyed)

Yes (They said together in union, Selene gave the shotgun to Michael as she looked at him) Remember Michael you can win (She told him) I believe in you.

(Michael nodded some and aimed the gun at the targets as the man started the machine, He began firing away hitting all five targets as he smiled and looked at Selene)

See you did it (Selene smiled happy at her hybrid and hugged him tightly)

Congrats you can pick any prize you want free of charge I mean it is your birthday girl (The man said with a grin)

Really thanks? (Selene said as she got the Dracula doll and thanked the man and looked over to Michael, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him very passionately)

What was that for? (Michael asked surprised but had a good idea what it was for)

For being my hero today and everyday (Selene sighed and kissed him again, This time Michael kissed her back.)

Your welcome (Michael said) come we still have a birthday to celebrate

(The day went by to quick for Selene as they were walking back to Michael's truck, Even though she hated to admit it, She had fun with Michael on her birthday, She had her arm around his waist and then spotted a little girl who was upset about not winning anything)

Hang on (Selene told Michael as she walked up to the little girl and handed her the doll, The little girl smiled and thanked her as she walked back over to her parents, Selene walked back to Michael with a smile on his face)

Well now where to Selene? Back to our twilight zone lives and go on patrol? (Michael asked her)

No not tonight (Selene said as she sounded tired and leaned on Michael's chest, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her tightly)I want to spend my birthday tonight with the man I love (Selene told him and kissed his lips softly) Let the other vampires back at the coven go on patrol tonight, Besides it's my birthday (Selene told him)

Of course anything you want since you're the birthday girl (Michael told her and kissed her with more passion then before holding her tightly)

Happy birthday to me (Selene thought happily in between the kiss)

Well I hope you liked it let me know if you loved it or hated it please review thanks


End file.
